So Much for 'True' Love!
by Z-King
Summary: What if Ursula found another way to get her revenge on King Triton, and all it takes is one potion, and to change the heart of a certain Little Mermaid. Warning slight suggestive at the end.


_Author's Note: Bet this is not the kind of fic you would see on Valentines Day huh? _

_Now I bet you all might be wondering why I'm doing this fanfic. The answer is not what you might think._

_You see when I first heard about this strange ship, I was fascinated, and no not like that. It was so unusual that could not get it out of my mind. _

_Then I came up with my own fanfic of this paring, so after a couple of months, maybe a year of thinking it over I decided to do this._

_Now no one will be out of character. (maybe,) I just had to think of a more logical way for this ship to happen._

_Now I don't think I'll continue this I might let someone else start off from this. But they got to ask first._

_So, I hope you guys keep an open mind when reading this…also don't expect too much on the 'physical' parts. I'm not fully good at writing those…yet._

_Ps. I added a song in this, (What? It is Disney after all.) It is a reworked version of a song Ursula sung in The Little Mermaid series called, You Wouldn't Want to Mess with Me. _

_Frankly who would?_

PS. I AM SO SORRY IF I RUIN YOUR CHILDHOOD!

* * *

Deep within this monstrous-skeleton liar of which no sea creature would dare go less they be desperate beyond belief; the great sea witch Ursula floats before her cauldron in thought.

Thoughts of how to gain the power of the Trident, thoughts on how to rule over all the oceans, but most of all, thoughts on how to make Trident pay-NO! Not just that!

The Sea witch, wanted to make that fool suffer, to humiliate him, ANYTHING!

With a roar of frustration, she slammed all six of her tentacles to the ground causing her polyps victims to shake in terror.

Soon after that her loyal minions swam beside her. "Something wrong? Flotsam said, then Jetsam finished. "Oh Mighty Ursula?"

"Oh, my precious poopsies," Ursula spoke while stroking her eels. "You know how much I want Triton to suffer as I have. How I'm more fit to rule then he is, and yet here I am, banished!"

In rage she swam away from her cauldron towards her spell cabinet. She looked at each spell and creature trapped in her bottles. "I have the magic and yet it is not enough to achieve my goals."

"There has to be a way for me get revenge on Triton and it has to be perfect!" With a growl she swiped one of the bottles causing it to explode when it hit the ground.

It was at that moment a scroll fell from the cabinet, Flotsam and Jetsam looked at it curiously, then their eyes widen and their lips curled in a shared smiled.

"Perhaps the answer to your problem," Flotsam said as he and Jetsam swam up to her while he held the scroll by his tail. "Is here," Jetsam finished as held the scroll before her.

Ursula snatched the scroll from him and opened it, "The ancient laws of Atlantica?" She wondered why this was here? Perhaps during her failed attempt to usurp the throne, she took this with her along with whatever hidden spell she could carry out of the palace.

"I can only imagine how Triton or his little crab are turning the place upside down to find this little scroll," Ursula chuckled at the image as she looked over the words. "Still I highly doubt there is anything in this scroll that can-"

Ursula paused as she stared at a certain paragraph. She looked over each word, checking for any mistakes but there was noun. She checked if this really was written by King Neptune himself, it was indeed in his own writing.

She gave a grin which turned into a winning smile.

This was it!

"Yes. Yes! This will do it!" Ursula cheered. "The means to gaining Atlantica and Triton's suffering is within my grasp, and by his own Grandfather's words no less."

"What did you find?" Flotsam asked. "What does it mean?" Jetsam added.

Ursula turned to her loyal minions and showed them the words. "Read for yourselves my Poopsies." The eels swam closer at the scroll and read the words their mistress was pointing.

_Let it be known that should the ruler of Atlantica have more than one heir. The future ruler will be the first to either find love._

"This is what will gain me the throne, and by legal means no less!" Ursula laughed but both Flotsam and Jetsam where confused.

"You plan to marry into the throne?" Flotsam asked.

"But King Triton only has daughters," Jetsam added.

Ursula gave a wicked giggle. "True, but look closely, it does not say that it has to be with different genders."

"Oh, Old King Neptune, you really should have been more careful when writing your laws," Ursula then swam up back to the cabinet and put the scroll back and started searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Jetsam asked.

"Something that will insure the success of this plan, that is if it is here," Ursula moved each bottle as she searched until finally she found what she seeks.

She pulled out another scroll but this was one she held since the time when she was but a novice of magic. This was a scroll filled with the spells of Sea Witches of the past, now naturally Ursula would not stoop to using another's spells, only to study their success and failures to improve her own.

But she recalled a certain spell, which she scoffed for being too easy. But sometimes the easy way is the more effective way.

"Ah! Found it," Ursula smiled.

This is one of the most powerful as well as the most dangerous spell that has ever been created in the history of magic.

"A love potion?" Flotsam asked while looking over Ursula's shoulder.

"Yes," Ursula answered. "I'm no fool, despite my charm and beauty; Triton's daughters will never fall for me willingly, but with this…well they will have no choice but to love me."

The sea witch let out a soft chuckle as she looked over the instructions of the spell. "Gaining the ingredients for this will be easy. Now the only thing to do is to figure out which one of Triton's precious daughters to pick."

"Why not Triton's oldest, Attina?" Flotsam suggested.

Ursula rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmm, Perhaps.

"But she is too loyal to him," Jetsam said and Ursula nodded in agreement while he continued. "Perhaps, Arista?"

"Or Aquata?" Flotsam suggested.

"Maybe Andrina?"

"Alana?"

"Adella?"

"ENOUGTH!"

Both Eels where silent by the mistress's command. Ursula glared at them. "Listen up. Anyone of them will do but it has to be the perfect one to bring him more suffering. After all any parent with that many children must have a favorite child, it is only natural."

"So that means I must pick the perfect one, someone who Triton would value more precious than his own Trident. Someone who doesn't stay in the palace for very long. Someone who rebels against Triton's laws and-" Ursula's eyes widen and she smiled. "Of course. How could I forget her?"

Ursula floated to her cauldron and summoned her Crystal Bubble. It presented the image of a mermaid with long red hair and a gentle smile. "Princess Ariel," Flotsam grinned.

"Triton's youngest," Jetsam added.

"The one who bares a great resemblance to poor dead Queen Athena," Ursula grinned as she wrapped her tendrils around the image the bubble showed. "She's perfect."

Ursula looked at her eels with annoyance, "Well, what are you two waiting for? Go find her and watch her!" Flotsam and Jetsam bowed and quickly swam out of the lair, leaving their mistress to look back at the image.

"Oh, Angelfish," Ursula cooed, "You will be the key to Triton's undoing."

* * *

The Sea Witch wasted no time on making the potion. Her cauldron glowed from the magic it held.

In each of Ursula's hands and tentacles is one of the many ingredients for the love potion that is in-development.

Ursula: **Love is everywhere, for some it's quite a scare.**

**And from my potion everyone will all see.**

**Now I add a simple pearl, to affect that silly girl.**

**Then she will fall in love with me.**

Ursula's Polyp victims trembled over each burst of magical smoke erupting from the cauldron each time she put in an ingredient.

Ursula: **Add a dozen shiny scales and a single lobster tail.**

**A bag full of salt from the Dead Sea.**

**Leg of Starfish, a shark's tooth.**

**To hide a simple truth, that what she thinks could never truly be.**

**And then she'll fall in love with me.**

Ursula held up a shark's bone and started stirring the cauldron, carefully to mix it well, "Nearly ready. Why I might have this done by tonight!"

Suddenly her Crystal bubble manifested thus interrupting her stirring. "Flotsam, Jetsam! What have I told you two about interrupting me when I am in the middle of conjuring?!"

Instead of answering, the eels showed her the image of Ariel brining a human male on to the beach and then quickly hidden away behind a rock as another human came to the one on the beach.

The Sea Witch soon discovered that the young human was a prince and judging from the look Ariel was giving him, she was falling in love with him.

Seeing this caused her to laugh. "Oh this is hilarious! She has fallen love with that human prince!" The Sea witch held her sides while letting out another laugh.

Finally, she calmed herself. "Oh I wish I could see the look on Triton's face when he finds out about this. But if he knew what was soon going to transpire, he probable prefer a human instead."

She glanced at the image of Ariel gazing lovingly at her human prince. "Oh have you little crush, Princess because soon that little thing you have will not last."

Then Ursula frowned as a thought came into her head. _Or will it_?

Ursula swam quickly to her spell scroll and looked over the section involving the love potion. She must make certain that there is nothing to counteract the spell. She paused as she found what she did not wish to be found.

_The only way for the Love potion to be counteracted, is if the victim is already in love with another._

Ursula tightened her fist. Of course there must always be loophole in everything, including magic. "No! This cannot ruin my plans!" She said with rage, "There is no way a simple crush is going to ruin everything."

"No of course it won't" Ursula tried to calm herself down, "Love at first sight does not truly exist…but what if it does. No! I must not have any-"

Ursula stopped and thought over the word she was going to say. _That's it. _She started to chuckle again. "Nothing to worry about my Poopsies. I've got it all under control. You just make sure to keep an eye on her for the right moment to bring her here."

"After all…I'm almost finished."

* * *

"Oh Triton, I can always count on that temper of yours."

Watching the look of horror on the Little Mermaid's face when her dear daddy started destroying all of her little collection was such a treat for the Sea Witch but not as delicious as when Triton destroyed the statue of that human prince.

_The poor child,_ Ursula thought while smiling. _she needs comfort._

"Now my babies. Bring her to me and make sure no one fallows while I add the final ingredient." The bubble popped leaving Ursula to gaze down and the near completed potion.

"Now for the finishing touch," Ursula pulled a single strand of hair from the top of her head. "A piece of me, so she'll know who her heart now belongs." she then tossed it into the brew and as soon as the hair made contact, a cloud of pink smoke erupted from the cauldron.

Ursula: **Complete! Not a blast, success is mine at last!**

**I now have at last the final key.**

**The spell is up and ready. I can feel it in my belly.**

**That she will fall in love with me.**

Ursula waved her hands over the cauldron causing a bubble to raise up from it and it started taking the shape of a heat (Not an actual heart, so you know) and with pink colored liquid within in it.

The Love Potion.

Ursula:** Oh, King Triton what a fool you have been. Yes! Thanks to you, you have lost your prize.**

**Now my darling love to be, you'll be happy I guarantee**

**We'll be smiling as your daddy dear, cries!**

Ursula held the bubble gently in her hand as her crystal bubble rose up and showed the image of Ariel nearing her lair.

Ursula: **Soon I'll have that Angelfish, easy as getting a dish.**

**She'll love me while I rule all the sea.**

**You may think that prince's a catch but today you'll find your match.**

**Cause with me she'll feel belong, and dear Princey takes the shove.**

**For she will fall in love with me! AH HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Ariel started rethinking this decision. She heard all the stories about Ursula and how she tried to take over Atlantica, and how her farther defeated and banished her as a result. But as of right now she did not care, if anyone can help her, the Sea Witch can.

_I hope. _She thought as she entered the literal mouth of the lair. The inside had an eerie atmosphere to it as it had on the outside.

Then Ariel spotted the garden of polyps; rumors say that they are the victims of the Sea Witch. The poor creatures looked like they're trying to warn her about something but then a shadow loomed over them and her, she looked up and nearly jumped at the Sea Witch looking down at her.

"Welcome, my child," Ursula smiled as her while looking her over. "My, you have grown into a vision of beauty." A tentacle cupped Ariel's chin, making her face the sea witch.

"Why you look just like your mother, rest her soul to poor thing," Ariel moved away from the Sea Witch in surprised and also to get out of reach from any more tentacles.

"You knew my mother?" Ariel asked.

Ursula chuckled as she turned around and started swimming to her vanity. "Of course; she and I where old friends back in the day." Ursula turned her head to Ariel and motioned her with her finger to come closer. "Come now, we mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude you know."

Ariel entered the grotto but kept a safe distance from the Sea Witch, just in case, "You and my Mother where friends?"

"We were as close as sisters," Ursula smiled while looking at her hair, then she let out a sad sigh and her expression shared it, "I still remember the day she died. I think a piece of me died with her."

Ariel swam a little closer, she was surprised to see the 'dreaded' sea witch actually sad. As well as the fact that she was friends with her mother. But that can't be true…could it?

Then Ursula shook herself out of her sadness and smiled at Ariel. "But we are not here to talk about your mother. You came to me because you are in pain."

Ursula rose up from her seat and started circling around her. "I can see it in your eyes," she placed her finger underneath Ariel's chin. Ariel turned away from the finger but then she felt two of Ursula's tentacles on her shoulder and strangely she felt comfort from them.

"I can already guess it has something to do with Triton?" The memory of her farther destroying her treasures returned and nearly the tears as well. Then she felt the tentacles leave her shoulder. Ariel almost felt sad at that.

"He destroyed my treasures," Ariel said while rubbing her left arm. "They're all gone."

"And yet there is something else that is troubling you as well," Ursula said. "A certain human prince?"

Ariel gasped. "How did you know-"

"Come my dear, there is nothing in the sea that I don't know about," Ursula bragged. "Now let me guess, you've finally have had enough of your father's ways, (Don't we all) and you want to live happily ever after with your prince right?"

Ariel nodded. "But you don't know how to be with him so of course you would come to me," Ursula finished.

"So, will you help me?" Ariel asked with hope in her voice then flinched as the Sea Witch came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why of course, anything for the one who brought music back to Atlantica!" Ursula said proudly, "Among all your father's rules that one was the most infuriating."

Ariel blushed at the comment as well as how close the Sea Witch was holding her, thankfully she let go of her, "But I must ask you some question about your prince before I help you."

Ariel looked at her in confusion, "Why?"

Ursula gave her an honest look, "My dear I have helped so many people since my banishment, many of them had love trouble; I just want to make sure that this is real love or not."

"What are you talking about?" Ariel asked, "It is real, I do love him!"

Ursula raised both hands and Tentacles in defense, "I'm not saying you that you don't, Angelfish." Then the Sea Witch raised an eyebrow, "But does he?"

Ariel glared at her. "Of course, he does."

Ursula still had her eyebrow raised. "Are you certain."

"Yes!" Ariel said firmly.

"Have you talked to him?" Ariel was about to answer the question but stopped herself. "N-No I didn't."

"Hmm," Ursula started circling her again. "When did you first meet him?"

"Last night," Ariel answered causing the Sea Witch to stop and look at her. Ursula looked at her almost in pity.

"I see," Ursula then leaned to Ariel, looking at her straight in the eye. "And what does he think about you being a Mermaid." Ariel looked away from her. "He doesn't know."

Ariel heard her sigh. "I see," Ariel looked back, seeing that the Sea Witch was not in close to her but still facing her.

"Did you know you are not the first Mermaid to fall in love with a human on sight?"

Ariel could not help but gasp at that. "Is that true?"

Ursula nodded. "A long time ago before Triton became king, there was a Mermaid called Marina. One would say she was a lot like you," Ariel moved a little closer to Ursula as she continued. "One day she came across a Young man skipping stones on the beach, it was that moment she fell in love with him. Every day she watched the him from behind rocks as he comes to the beach, then one day she swam up to talk to him."

Ariel leaned in closer, as the story continued. "The Young man confessed that he had seen her watching him and was too shy to talk to her. But when got a closer look and saw her tail…he screamed with fright." Ariel widened her eyes. "He screamed 'Siren' and started tossing rocks at her and did not stop until she swam away."

"The poor girl was hurt but not from the rocks but a broken heart."

Ariel shook her head. "That's horrible, but Eric would never do that to me."

"Oh?" Ursula asked. "Why? Because he is tall and handsome?"

"No," Ariel answered. "Because-"

"Because he is a Prince?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know he will not react as that human did?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ariel shouted.

Ariel looked at the Sea Witch as she gave her a look of sympathy. Then she realized what she just said. She didn't know.

She remembered Eric looking at her, but did he see only saw her face. Does he know she's a Mermaid and would he react? Will he be amazed, or fearful like that human in the story?

Why would she heed the words of that story? It couldn't be true. Ariel knows that Eric will love her…and yet the thoughts of a happy loving life with him are replaced by-

* * *

_Doubt. _Ursula smiled in thought while watching the young princess hug herself. _Many say that the greatest threat to Love, epically True Love is Hate. But that is just one of its enemies. For Doubt can turn a budding love into worried questions of the future. It can turn the happiest of marriage into a theory of mistakes._

Ursula believed that if Triton's daughter has even the littlest bit of doubt about her feelings for that human prince, then the potion will take full effect.

Now to test that theory.

* * *

Ursula swam up to Ariel and patted her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that sometimes we cannot trust appearance; for what might be beautiful on the outside could be horrible on the inside. But never mind that now I think I have something that might be able to help."

Ariel raised her head and watched Ursula swam to her Cauldron and picked up a pink-glowing heart-shaped bubble. "What is that?"

"A special potion," Ursula explained with wonder. "This potion will allow anyone who takes it to find their soul mate."

"What?" Ariel asked.

"It has been said that as soon as someone is born, be they from the land or sea, that there is someone that they are destined to be with. Many Sea Witches, Warlocks and any with the skills of magic have tried to help those find their destined partners."

Ursula smiled, "And this bubble contains the one successful means to do it." Ursula then gently handed the bubble to one of her tentacles and then presented it to Ariel.

"And I'm giving it to you."

"What?!" Ariel was taken back at this. If what she said is true; this could help her. "But why, what is the catch?"

"You are right to be wary of this; naturally I do offer a price for my help, but you I plan to make an exception," Ursula said taking the potion out of her tentacle and gently placing it in Ariel's hands. "You not only have your mother's beauty but also her kindness and helping you find your happiness well it would brighten my life."

Ariel was surprised, perhaps all the stories about Ursula was wrong. This woman was helping her and with no strings attached. Maybe the tales of the Sea Witch was just another one of her Father's overreactions?

Ariel looked at the Heart Bubble in her hands and as she leaned into it, Ursula interrupted, "Now before you take this, I want you to know you may not be with that prince."

Ariel looked away from the potion and back to her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Angelfish. Love is complicated, sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't with some people; there are times when their first love doesn't last more than a year and after that they find a new love and at times it repeats until they find the 'one' they are meant to be with."

Ariel thought on that and she has seen some of her sisters have relationships and ended them many times.

"Naturally there are those who are impatient to find love and thus this potion was created," Ursula explained. "Now when you take the potion it will take you to your soul mate and it will make sure that you stay with them, no matter where he or she-"

"She?!" Ariel interrupted with a surprised shock.

Ursula coughed nervously. "Oh I forgot to mention that. Sometimes, Angelfish, the ways of the heart is a very strange thing. Sometimes we can't help who we fall in love with."

"But I never-"

"And no one said you had to," Ursula said while swimming next to her. "That is why love is strange. You might find yourself loving a man, woman, old, young, human, merfolk, royalty, peasantry. Love comes to all."

Ariel was even more unsure then she thought. True there was nothing wrong with falling in love with someone with the same gender. Atlantica allowed it. But never had that idea crossed her mind before.

But right now, her main concern is the potion in her hand, if what Ursula said is true that this potion will take her to whoever her soul mate is. Ariel looked at Ursula, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Why of course," Ursula nodded.

"Have you ever taken it?"

Then Ariel saw the Sea Witch gave a sad expression as she swam back to her cauldron. "That is actually why I made that potion to begin with." Ariel was surprised and continued to listen. "Despite the company of my poopsies, I have felt lonely and the need for a special someone."

"Then why didn't you take it?" Ariel asked, swimming closer to Ursula.

"Oh, I was scared. Thinking that it would not work, after all I'm not really beautiful like you are. I'm old and fat and thanks to Triton I am feared across the ocean. Who could ever love someone like me?"

Ariel felt sad for her, she crept closer and was about to place a comforting hand on her, then Ursula turned around and smiled at her. "But that's okay, never mind what I want, I would be happy if you would take it."

Ariel looked at her, then at the potion then she looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

Ursula nodded. "Okay," Ariel said, holding the bubble close to her face. "Is there a special way to take it?"

"All you have to do is place you mouth on it and drink it up. Now you must make sure you get every last drop or the spell will not work," The Sea Witch explained.

"And this will take me to my soul mate?"

"No matter if your soul mate is on land or sea, it will take you to them."

Ariel looked at the potion. She studied it for a moment or two, not noticing Ursula rubbing her hands and licking her lips with anticipation. Then what seemed like an hour, Ariel placed her mouth on the bubble and started drinking the contents.

_YES! _Ursula screamed in her mind as she watched Triton's daughter drinking the Love Potion. She watched to make sure that the princess does not miss a drop.

Finally, she watched as the last drop entered the Mermaids mouth and the bubble popped.

Before Ariel could say anything, her body jolted and her eyes started glowing pink.

Flotsam and Jetsam entered the grotto feeling curious. "Did it work?" They asked.

Ursula swam till she was in front of the still Mermaid. "We will know soon."

* * *

(Note, the words in italic right here will be stuff happening in Ariel's mind thanks to the Love Potion. Just a heads up.)

"_Where am I?" Ariel looked around the dark void she was in. There was no one about within miles. But then something caught her eye. "Hello?" It was a silhouette of someone. Ariel looked closer, she could tell that whoever it looked human, a male maybe. He looked familiar._

_Then a strange mist appeared, and the young man started walking into it._

"_Wait!" she cried, "Comeback!" Ariel tried to swim but she could not move. She tired, to call out his name but she could not remember. In face she could not remember him. "Please come back!" Tears falling from her face as the figure completely disappeared in the mist. "Don't leave me alone."_

_Suddenly beams of light shout out cross the darkness "My dear, you are not alone." Then six tendrils came out with the light and gently caressed her face, wiping the tears away. Ariel saw a figure attached to the tendrils._

_As the figure descend towards her, Ariel could see the figure had a round body, was female but she had an aura of light beauty about her._

"_I'm here, and I will never leave you alone," Ariel swam up to the figure as she opened her arms to her. As Ariel happily swam up to her, she see that the figure is… is…_

* * *

"Ursula."

Ursula smiled as she heard her name from the princess as she closed her eyes.

"Good," Ursula glanced at Flotsam and Jetsam. "Give us some privacy and check that no one is coming." The Eels swam away just as Ariel opened her eyes with the glow gone.

_Now for my scene._ Ursula swam back away from Ariel, "Are you alright?"

Ariel rubbed her forehead, "Yes, I think."

"I'm sorry," Ursula gave a faked performance of being in sorrow. "I've failed you. The Potion was supposed to take you to your soul mate, your true love. I failed." Ursula swam to her cauldron in sorrow.

Ariel glanced at the weeping Sea Witch and a strange feeling came to her. She felt it in her stomach and it trailed up to her chest then finally at her heart. This feeling was strange but strong and it made her happy…Ursula made her happy.

Ariel swam up to her and placed both hands gently on her shoulder, "Ursula. I think it worked."

Ursula hide her grin as she turned to Ariel with a confused look, "It did?"

Ariel nodded, "Yes."

Ursula looked around. "Well then where is your soul mate? It can't be one of them could it?" she pointed to the Polyps causing Ariel to giggle.

"No, Ursula," Ariel said blushing, Ursula could see a quick flash of pink quickly came and went from the mermaid's face. "I think…it's you."

Ursula (faked) gasped. "Me?" Ariel nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Ariel smiled. "When I look at you, I feel so happy; more then I have ever felt before. I just can't explain it."

Suddenly Ursula carefully wrapped her right arm around Ariel's back and lifted her chin with a tentacle, Ariel was a little startled by this but was entranced by the seductive look the Sea Witch gave her.

"Well, perhaps this will help," Ursula slowly leaned her face towards Ariel's, as she closed her eyes and leaned in as well until finally their lips touched.

Flotsam and Jetsam sneaked a glance and gave a victories chuckle at their mistresses's success.

Ursula kept her eyes open throughout the kiss, _Oh Triton, if you could see this now. _She heard Ariel moan through the kiss as the Mermaid wrapped both her arms around Ursula's neck and pulling their bodies closer together to deepen the kiss. _Well! Who knew the Angelfish had it in her?_

Ursula gently rubbed Ariel's back with her left hand while brushing her long hair with the other and using two of her tentacles to caress her tail fin. _Let's see how she will react to this. _Ursula moved her hand off Ariel's back and rested it on her bottom and gave it a squeeze.

Ariel open her eyes as she squeaked in surprise causing her mouth to open and allowing the Sea Witch to stick her tongue in, surprising her again. _I didn't know about this kind of kissing…I think I like it. _Ariel closed her eyes again and used her tongue to do the same to her new love.

Finally, their lips parted with a pop with a bubble escaping, Ariel smiled. "That was, Magical."

"Indeed," grinned Ursula with half lidded eyes. "Though I never thought someone like you would fall for me."

"Well it's just like you said, never trust appearance," Ariel said while caressing Ursula's cheek with one arm while placing the other on her chest. "Where some would see a terrifying Sea Witch, I see a beautiful woman. And my one true love."

_Ooohohoho! That spell worked like a charm, _Ursula thought then Ariel started looking troubled. _What's this, could the spell be wearing off? _"Something wrong?"

Ariel hugged the Sea Witch closer to her, placing her head on her chest, "My Farther," she said with worry. "He will never accept this, and I don't want to lose you as I lost my treasures."

_Phew, that was close. _Ursula chuckled and kissed the top of Ariel's head. "Don't you worry about dear Daddy. I have prepared for just an event should he come to end me."

Ariel looked up at her with hope. "Really?" Ursula nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, though Ariel wanted it to continue.

"Now," Ursula started. "Here is what we'll do."

* * *

"Are you sure this is where they went Sebastian?" Flounder asked while following the royal advisor, as they neared Ursula's lair.

"Of course, Flounder," Sebastian said. After what happened Sebastian and Flounder thought best to give Ariel some privacy, but when she didn't come out, they went in and found her gone. As they searched, a row of clams said they seen her with two Eels known to associate with Ursula. And knowing that Sea Witch, whatever she is planning must be terrible.

They soon finally reached the Sea Witch's lair. "I just hope we not too late," Sebastian hoped.

Then a burst of light shout out from the mouth of the lair and smoke started pouring out and the sound of Ursula's laugh echoed out.

"ARIEL!" Sebastian and Flounder shouted, throwing caution to the waves they swam inside, but when they entered they only saw the Garden of Polyps and Flotsam and Jetsam grinning at them.

"You! What have you riff raffs done to Ariel, and where is that Demon of a Sea Witch?" Sebastian demanded.

The two eels looked at each other and chuckled. "The Princess is with Ursula," Flotsam grinned.

"You will never see them again," Jetsam added.

"What?" Flounder said in shock and before anything else could be said, the two Eels quickly swam out of the grotto.

"This can't be," Sebastian looked down at the Polyps. "All of you! Where is Ariel, what has the Sea Witch done to her?!"

The Poor Unfortunate Souls wanted to tell them, the wanted to tell them about the Love Potion, about where Ursula had taken Ariel. But thanks to the form they have taken they couldn't say a single word.

"Sebastian," Flounder swam up to him. "What are we going to do?"

Sebastian looked almost ready to weep, but he had to stay strong for Flounder's sake and Ariel's. "We have to go to King at once!"

As the two quickly swam out of the grotto and off to Atlantica, Sebastian cannot help but feel responsible for this whole event. _Oh Ariel, I'm sorry._

* * *

On the beach close to his castle, Prince Eric stopped playing his flute while his faithful dog Max sat beside him.

"I wish I could get that voice out of my head, Max," Eric sighed. "I just can't. I wish I could find her."

Max licked his hand earning a gently rub from his master. Then a familiar scent entered the dog's nose and let out a happy bark and started off.

"Max!" Eric shouted after his dog. "Come back here, boy!" Eric finally managed to catch him while Max jumped happily. "Geeze Max, what has gotten you so-"

Eric paused, for standing not too far away, a young woman with long red hair, wearing a dark purple gown. (Think the dress she wore near the end before the wedding but in a different color.)

She was standing with her feet in water as the waves gently hit her legs. Even from her side, Eric could see her smiling but her eyes looked a little sad.

Eric told Max to stay as she walked up towards the woman. "Eh, hello?" The woman was startled for a moment but stayed calm as she turned to face him.

"Hello, sorry I was just looking at the sea," She answered smiling. Eric thought she had a cute smile.

"Yeah, I always thought the sea look beautiful during the day or when the moon shines on it," Eric said, the woman nodded in agreement causing the two to look at each other.

As Eric looked at her face, there was something about her face, about her voice. "You look familiar, have we met?"

The woman looked like she recognized him too but then she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead like she was having a headache

"Are you alright?" Eric was about to check her and perhaps catch her if she faints but then Max started growing, Eric looked at this dog. "Max what's wrong?"

"There you are Ariel," Eric turned to see a large woman wearing a black gown nearly similar to the young woman, (This was inspired by a fanart of a human Ursula I found.) She had short white hair and wore a necklace with a gold shell up front.

"Oh, darling I told you to stay close to me," Eric was gently (If not forcefully) pushed away as the woman checked on Ariel. _Ariel,_ _that's a pretty name. _He thought.

"I'm sorry, I-I just got a little exited and I couldn't help myself," Ariel started looking better as she smiled at the woman.

"Excuse me?" Eric said causing the large woman turned and smiled. "Oh, where are my manners? Thank you, young man for finding my niece."

"Niece?" said Ariel confused but smiled as the woman wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to her side.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ursula, and you already met my niece, Ariel," Ursula said while keeping ahold of Ariel.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Eric bowed. "My name is Eric. Prince Eric actually."

"Why, A prince! What an honor your highness," Ursula said while she and Ariel bowed.

"Please you don't have to do that," Eric chuckled, "and this is my dog Max. Say hi Max."

Max growled at Ursula and started barking angrily at her, causing Ariel to hold on tight to Ursula's side in fear. "Max no!" Eric quickly grabbed his dog before he could anything else.

"Bad dog, what is wrong with you?!" Eric looked at the women. "I'm sorry, he's usual friendly to strangers."

Ursula rubbed Ariel's back in comfort while she gave a polite smile, "Oh it's fine. We need to go home anyway." Ursula kept her hold on Ariel as they walked towards the village.

As Eric calmed Max down he stood up, "Please let me apologize again for Max, where do you live? I can take you home, I got-"

"Oh now, don't bother yourself your majesty," Ursula waved without looking back at him. "We can take care of ourselves, thank you anyway!"

"Are you sure?" Eric asked, Ursula gave the same response as the two continued on there way, then Eric saw Ariel look back at him.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime Ariel?" Eric asked, Ariel looked like she was about to say something but she turned her head and rested it on Ursula's shoulder.

Eric sighed at this. Max whimpered to his master, causing him to kneel down and rub his head, "You know Max," Eric said while looking back at the women. "For a moment I could have sworn that girl looked familiar. Probably a mistake."

As Eric walked back to the palace with his canine companion reluctantly following him, the young prince could not help but recall something about Ariel when she looked at him "Wait, did her eyes flash pink for a second?"

* * *

"Why did you tell him I was your niece?" Ariel asked, her attention focused only on her love.

"Because my dear, Humans are still a little sensitive on couples of the same gender," Ursula whispered as they passed a couple villagers, some of them looking at them, luckily Ursula had a little magic to make them not to ask questions.

"So, from now on, every time we leave to go to the village, you will tell them that I am your Aunt, okay Angelfish?"

Ariel sighed, "Okay, I just wish we don't have to hide how we feel towards each other."

Then Ursula lifted Ariel's chin with a finger and smiled, "Don't worry, we can still show our love when we are home alone." Then her smile turned seductive. "In fact, there is something we can do when we get home."

"Like what?" Ariel innocently asked.

Ursula chuckled, "You'll see."

* * *

Once Sebastian and Flounder finally reached King Triton. The King of the sea stormed into Ursula's lair, like the others he looked everywhere even started blasting parts of the grotto, carefully missing the Polyps. But the Sea Witch and his daughter where not here.

When he returned to the place, he ordered all the guards and every sea creature available to find Ursula, her Eels, but more importantly, Ariel. The order was to search every part of the ocean until one or all of them are found. Till then King Triton sat down on his throne waiting for any news.

"Sebastian, any word?" The King asked his most loyal servant.

Sebastian bowed sadly. "No, your Majesty there has not yet been any sightings of either the Princess or the Sea Witch."

Triton tightened his grip on both hands in frustration. "Then if anyone comes back without anyone or any information you tell them to keep looking! Leave no shell unturned, their orders are to scour the entire ocean until one of them finds them.!"

Sebastian gave a sympathetic look. "Yes, your Majesty." Sebastian bowed and scurried away, leaving the King alone with his thoughts.

_You fool, look what you have done. Your precious daughter is out there and who knows what Ursula is doing to her as you just sit here doing nothing! _King Triton rose from her throne and removed his triton from the stand as he swam to the balcony.

As Triton looked out towards all of Atlantica, the thoughts of his daughter still carried in his mind, along with that wretched Sea Witch. _I should have ended her long ago. _His eyes narrowed and he tightened his hold on the trident which glowed with his anger.

In rage King Triton raised his trident high up and fired a beam up towards the sea till it reached the sky as he let out his rage. "URSULAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

The wind started blistering and the waves became rough as if they share Triton's fury. As this furious storm continued many people both royalty and commoner all stayed inside, hoping the storm will pass, while in a small wooden cabin across the village and near a high cliff overlooking the sea, the two occupants within could care less about it.

"Oh my. Ursula, that was. That was," Ariel breathed while wrapping her head over the amazing thing they did together.

"That is alright, no words can describe the passion that we have done together," chuckled Ursula on their bed while watching Ariel lay naked on top of her own naked body and using her belly as a pillow.

Ariel raised her head up to look at her lover, "Will we get to do this all the time?" Ursula laughed, even after having sex this Mermaid still speak with such innocence. "Anytime you want my love."

Ariel let out a lovely sigh as she laid her head back on lover's belly while the Sea Witch brushed her hair. Ursula looked at the window, watching the storm.

_Don't worry, Triton. _Ursula thought, giving an evil grin. _You'll be reunited with your darling Ariel someday. You just have to wait a bit longer._

_So much for true love._

The End?

* * *

_Author's Note: FINALLY I DID IT! AND IT WILL BE OUT OF MY HEAD FOREVER!...right? _

_Now I apologize if I indeed ruined your childhood and did this fic poorly, but no bodies perfect right?_

_Also I want to point out that I'm not a huge fan of this ship, but I do find it interesting, now once again I won't be continuing this, so anyone with an account wants to continue, please ask me first._


End file.
